1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic jack, and particularly to a hydraulic jack having a quick-release handle for releasing the hydraulic pressure in the cylinder and a pair of steering wheels rotatably mounted thereunder for moving the hydraulic jack sidewardly easily.
2. Description of Related Art
The main purpose of a jack is to elevate object upward so that users are able to work on the underside of the object. A conventional hydraulic jack is shown in FIG. 6. The hydraulic jack comprises a substantially U-shaped base (60) with a plurality of wheels (601) mounted thereunder, a hydraulic cylinder (61) securely received in the base (60), a handle (62) operatably and pivotally connected with the hydraulic cylinder (61), a release button (63) mounted beside the hydraulic cylinder (61) and in communication with the hydraulic cylinder (61), a piston rod (64) extendably connected with the hydraulic cylinder (61) and an elevator (65) pivotally connected with the base (60) and having a seat (66) mounted at the free end of the elevator (65).
When in use, the reciprocal up-and-down movement of the handle (62) will thus build up pressure in the hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic cylinder (61). The pressure of the hydraulic fluid will drive the piston rod (64) to extend outwardly. The extension of the piston rod (64) will drive the elevator (65) to elevate. An object (not shown) seated on the seat (66) will thus be elevated. However, when the hydraulic jack of this type is not in use and the work on the object is finished, the user will have to disassemble the handle (62) from the hydraulic cylinder (61) and use the fork-like end of the handle (62) to rotate the release button (63) to release the pressure in the hydraulic cylinder (61), which is very troublesome for the user.
Furthermore, it is noted that by means of the wheels (601), the hydraulic jack is able to move in linear direction. However, when the hydraulic jack of the type is about to turn to another direction, the user will have to lift up one side of the jack and move to the desired direction, which is ineffective in use of the jack and labor costly.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved hydraulic jack to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.